1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting device which eject liquid from nozzle orifices thereof, and more particularly to an ink-jet recording head and an ink-jet recording device which ejects ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
As an ink-jet recording head which is an example of a liquid ejecting head, for example, JP-A-2004-042559 (pages 6 to 8 and FIGS. 1-2) discloses a structure including an actuator unit provided with piezoelectric elements and pressure generating chambers, and a channel unit provided with a nozzle plate having nozzle orifices which discharge ink by communicating the pressure generating chambers and a reservoir-formed substrate provided with a reservoir serving as a common ink chamber of the pressure generating chambers.
JP-A-2007-76093 discloses an ink-jet head having a compliance substrate which is provided with a compliance portion which deforms by change of inside pressure of a reservoir at the bottom side of a reservoir-formed substrate.
JP-A-2002-1953 discloses a structure of an ink-jet recording head in which a width of channels is gradually decreased in a direction in which liquid flows.
The reservoir of the ink-jet recording head is structured in a manner of preventing bubbles from staying in the reservoir by increasing speed of flow of liquid at an area where bubbles are likely to be generated by decreasing a width of the reservoir in a direction which is perpendicular to a parallel arrangement direction in which the pressure generating chambers of the reservoir are arranged since bubbles are more actively generated as the speed of flow of ink is lowered.
However, the change of inside pressure of each of the pressure chambers is absorbed by a compliance portion defined by a width of an area which communicates with the pressure generating chambers of the reservoir in a direction which is perpendicular to the parallel arrangement direction of the pressure generating chambers. Accordingly, if the width in the direction perpendicular to the parallel arrangement direction of the pressure generating chambers of the reservoir is decreased, it is impossible for the pressure generating chambers communicating with the area having the decreased width to obtain good ink discharge characteristic.
The above-mentioned problems also encounters in the structure which is disclosed in JP-A-2007-76093 and in which the compliance portion is disposed at the bottom side of the reservoir formed substrate. JP-A-2002-1953 discloses the ink-jet recording head having the structure in which the width of the channel is gradually decreased in the liquid flowing direction but never mention about the compliance portion and the bubbles so that it was impossible to solve the above-mentioned problems.
The above-mentioned problems encounter in liquid ejecting heads which eject liquid other than ink besides the ink-jet recording head.